lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Ono
Ono is one of Kion's friends, and a member of The Lion Guard. His specialty is his keen eyesight. Appearance Ono has a very skinny pair of mostly black legs which lead down to a pair of orange claws that are dappled with pure black spots. The end of each claw also each have a black spot. His upper body is compact, with pure white feathers across the main part of his body. Some pale orange and yellow feathers reach into the end of his wings as well as part of his neck. He has a long, orange pointy beak and a black circle across his large eyes. Coming from his head are five feathers of differing lengths, starting off with a light yellow and transitioning to a slightly dark orange. His guard marking is silver and can be found on his left wing. Personality Ono is described as an 'intellectual' egret. He has been shown to be very alert, warning his flock of Kion and Bunga's impending presence. He is often in the sky, seeking out specific targets, such as Kiara amidst the gazelle stampede and Mzingo in the air. Ono is also very blunt, and isn't afraid to show his annoyance to other animals. Whilst he is happy to impart his knowledge with others, he is also easily irritated by those who choose to mock him or his suggestions, as shown by his anger at Timon in Don't Make a Stink. Ono is a very clean animal. He is frequently seen washing himself, and becomes agitated or worried at any potential dirt or mess that might fall upon him. In Can't Wait to be Queen, Ono is to be very punctual, as Kion said, "It's not like Ono to be late." History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Ono see Kion and Bunga as the pair approach him in the Pride Lands whilst playing a game of Baobab Ball. Ono quickly alerts his flock, and they scatter in all directions. Later, when Kion is assembling the new The Lion Guard, he chooses Ono for his keen sight, along with Beshte for his strength, Fuli for her speed, and Bunga for his bravery. However, when his father Simba sees that he has not chosen a group of lions, he scolds his son for treating the mission as a play date, and Kion leaves to do some soul searching. Ono waits with the rest of the 'Guard', watching the hyena attack unfold, commenting on how deviously clever Mzingo's extra help is. After Bunga retrieves Kion, he tells them that he doesn't care if they're not all lions, and that this was the Lion Guard for him. The lion then goes against his father's wishes and places his paw on each of his friend's shoulders, to give them the Mark of the Lion Guard. Together, they rush into action. The Guard quietly make their way down to the gazelle's grazing grounds, before launching a surprise attack with Kion at the front of the group. With Ono taking care of Mzingo, the rest of the group focus on the hyenas. The hyenas soon start to make a desperate retreat. Simba, Nala, Tiifu and Rafiki arrive just in time to see the new Lion Guard chase the hyenas away. Although they assume that their work is done, it turns out that his sister Kiara is still in danger. Tiifu points out that the herd is charging right for Kiara, who is hiding behind a rock. She slips and wounds her paw, leaving everyone concerned. Bunga has an idea, and asks Fuli to get him close. Ono then scouts ahead, and, when close enough, Bunga leaps onto the rock protecting Kiara. He turns around, and lets loose a large fart, which causes the gazelles to part ways. Kiara thanks Bunga, and returns to her parents. With Kiara safe, the Lion Guard approaches Janja's Clan. As he taunts Kion, the lion cub makes it clear that the Lion Guard is there to defend the Pride Lands. He lets out the Roar of the Elders, and the hyenas scramble back to the Outlands. After witnessing the whole event, Rafiki assures Simba that he is ready. As Kion and his Guard rush back to Pride Rock, Simba is happy to accept the new Lion Guard, acknowledging that it is now their time. The Rise of Makuu Ono appears with his eyes in the sky and his friends following him on the ground to a problem only to discover it's just a hyrax stuck in a thorn bush, much to the egret's disappointment. After getting the little critter out, Ono is impressed that the hyrax was using the snake skin to mask its own scent. But after Bunga saves the little guy from Ushari, Beshte becomes sticky, and after landing on him, Ono becomes concerned as he struggles to get away. The hyrax runs away from Bunga's smell, and Ono asks when the last time he had a bath was. The group then travel to Big Springs, where Beshte explains how easy it is for him to get clean. Ono invites Bunga to give it a try, and watches as he leaps in. When the fish reject Bunga due to his intense stench, the group all laugh, until Pua arrives. They watch as Makuu eventually challenges him to a Mashindano. When Kion leaves to talk with his father, Ono decides to clean Bunga's stink instead. With his uncles, Timon and Pumbaa, telling Ono that there's nothing wrong with the smell, Ono disagrees, and together, they all ask Bunga not to make a stink. Ono's attempts fail, though he promises Bunga that he can find a solution. The Mashindano soon begins, with Ono amongst the many spectators. He watches intently, though is disgusted with the violence that crocodiles use in battle. He continues viewing the intense fight with everyone else, and watches as Makuu finally defeats Pua in battle. He listens to Basi as he explains that Pua must now leave the Crocodile Float, as per traditional crocodile laws. He then returns to The Lair of the Lion Guard, and still tries to clean Bunga. He asks Bunga to roll around in the dust, which causes him to sneeze. Kiara suddenly appears with a worried expression on her face. After Beshte asks her what's wrong, she explains that Zazu has just informed her that a herd of giraffes have moved into the baboons' forest, and Simba is out hunting with Nala. With no one else to turn to, the Lion Guard quickly leap into action, with Ono scouting out the areas. Ono soon reveals that all of the animals in the Pride Lands have shifted their homes, with the apparent root of the problem being the crocodiles now living in Big Springs. Kiara then realizes that when the crocodiles pushed the hippos out, they in turn caused the other animals to move about in order to find a new home. Ono travels with the Guard to Makuu, and watches Kion confront the crocodile. Ono even confirms that he would be happy to see Kion teach him a thing or two, though Kion remains calm and decides to instead seek out Pua, to see if he would re-challenge Makuu. Pua declines, and Ono, along with the rest of the Guard, fly home to seek advice from Simba instead. When they return, Kiara informs them that they're still out. In the meantime, the baboons have taken over Pride Rock, and Kiara's not sure what to do. Ono then tells everyone that he has a solution... for Bunga's problem. He tells him to roll around in mint leaves and eat one, which solves his stench problem. However, Kiara reminds them that they have bigger problems. They return to the lair minus Kion, who went to seek further help. Kion soon returns and devises a plan. He sends Bunga, Ono and Fuli off to check that the Grove of Trees is still free from animals, whilst he and Beshte approach Makuu. In the Grove of Trees, Ono notices the hyrax on a tree as the only animal there. They grow concerned, unsure how to get rid of him in time. Bunga tells Fuli that he can get the hyrax to move, and attempts to scare him off with his scent again. However, this fails, as Bunga no longer smells thanks to Ono's mint leaves. With time of the essence, Fuli tells him to leap down with the hyrax in tow, and Fuli rushes off with the pair, allowing Ono to give the all clear. Kion uses the Roar of the Elders, and Makuu finally leaves. Ono soon confirms that the animals have moved back to their original places, and that everything seems to be back to normal. He also apologizes to Bunga for making him lose his smell, as it has its uses. Bunga replies with Hakuna Matata, saying that he hopes it wears off soon, as hyrax climbs across his back. The Guard laughs as they watch. Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots Janja, Cheezi and Chungu are out chasing Oryxes, until the Lion Guard (group)|Lion Guard arrive to scare them off. Kion tells his friends to calm the herd down, whilst he tackles the hyenas personally. After calming them down, Fuli notices that Kion is taking a long time, and asks Ono to check out what's taking him so long. Ono flies up and soon sees Kion in trouble, holding onto the log of the tree that snapped off with him, heading downstream. He quickly alerts the rest of the Lion Guard, and they run down to find Kion holding on for dear life. Fuli orders Ono to go ahead and check on Kion, who struggles against the current himself and loses his log. Kion eventually manages to paddle to safety and onto land and Ono lands beside him. The egret voices his concern, as Kion has landed in the Outlands. With no choice thanks to the fast current, Kion tells everyone to meet him at Flat Ridge Rock. Bunga tells everyone that he knows where that is, and leads Fuli and Beshte off. Kion tells Ono to go with them, just in case Bunga doesn't really know the way. Ono obeys, and flies away with the others. Bunga starts to lead the group through a forest, though it soon becomes apparent that he is lost. Later, Ono takes over and leads Bunga, Beshte and Fuli out of the forest, and near a herd of Zebra. They soon realise that none of them know where to go. As the group talk amongst themselves, one of the Zebra approach them, and ask what the problem is. They explain that they're looking for Flat Ridge Rock, and the Zebra asks where it is specifically. They point out that they don't know, which is why they were asking, and the Zebra informs them that he has no idea where it is, and instead, asks where he was going. Ono tells him back to his herd, and the Zebra thanks Ono, before leaving. Beshte suggests that maybe Mbaya knows where to find Flat Ridge Rock, and Fuli asks if Beshte knows where to find him. He tells them that usually at this time of the day, he is hanging out at the Watering Hole, and Fuli asks Ono to guide them there. Later, as Beshte is enjoying a conversation with Mbaya, Ono flies over to remind the hippo that Kion needs them. Despite this, Beshte forgets to ask, and rushes back, much to Ono's disappointment. Later, Ono, Bunga, Fuli and Beshte are wading through a river after following Mbaya's directions. As they reach the end, Ono notices the rock which appears to be Flat Ridge Rock. Fuli says that she'll lead, and dashes off, leaving the others behind. A bit later, Fuli awaits her friends at Flat Ridge Rock, though Ono and the other members are exhausted, having had to run to catch up with her. Ono and the Lion Guard hear some commotion nearby and rush down to find Kion with Jasiri. Kion explains to them that she is his friend, and the Guard settle down before making their way back to Flat Ridge Rock. Kion catches up with Ono and the rest of the Guard, and they return to the Pride Lands. Bunga the Wise The Lion Guard are out in a storm, trying to save some baboons in a tree that is gradually breaking. After working together, they manage to save them, with Ono swooping in to save a baby Baboon and returning it to its mother. With the storm subsided, the Lion Guard decide to rest nearby, with Ono almost getting eaten by Beshte by mistake. Kion leaves the group briefly to seek advice from his grandfather, though returns to see a large stream of water heading straight for them. He wakes them up, and asks Ono to check out what's going on. Ono flies high and informs him that Lake Kaziwa is too full, causing a leak which is getting worse. Bunga gets the idea to block the lake with rocks. Other animals arrive and compliment Bunga on his good idea. A small amount of water leaks out, and Bunga is quick to stick a stick in it. The animals once again are impressed, though Ono and the Guard have doubts, with Fuli openly voicing them. Rafiki overhears this nearby, and mentions that honey badgers are the smartest animals, before his baobab fall from his hands. Bunga becomes excited, and runs off to tell his uncles, with Ono and the rest of the Lion Guard chasing after him. Rafiki gathers his fruit back, and finishes his sentence with 'when they think before they act'. With no one left to hear his words of wisdom, he decides to leave, missing the stick breaking free and once again causing a leak. The rest of the Lion Guard chase after Bunga, but halt when they realise that they forgot the turtles. They turn them the right way up, and Kion asks Ono to locate Bunga. A short while later, Ono returns and urges his friends to go to Hakuna Matata Falls. When they arrive, many animals have gathered together. Timon and Pumbaa explain that Bunga is giving out advice. After watching Bunga give some terrible advice to several animals, Timon forces Bunga inside, demanding payment from the animals. A mongoose gives Timon a bug, and he's ready to let him in, until the Lion Guard tell him that they need to speak with Bunga. Annoyed, Timon allows them access, although Beshte is too big to fit through and instead waits outside. Ono and the rest of the Guard speak with Bunga, who reminds them of Rafiki's words, and that he is now the smartest and bravest animal in the Pride Lands, and that he plans on giving all the animals advice. Timon then ushers the Lion Guard out, since other animals are waiting for Bunga's advice. The Lion Guard sans Bunga are roaming the Pride Lands when they see an ostrich with her head stuck in the ground, and Ono points out that they don't usually do that. They help her out, though as she pops her head up she spits out several bits of dirt which land on Ono. The disgruntled egret lands on Beshte's back and cleans himself. The Guard ask what she's doing, and she informs them that she's following Bunga's advice. Ono then sees some Brushbacks eating some pink flowers, and Beshte rushes over to destroy them. Once again, it turns out that they were following advice from Bunga. They then hear a distress call, and find an oryx trapped near a cliff. Ono assures the oryx that they don't usually drop animals, concerning the oryx further. After rescuing him, it again turns out to be Bunga's bad advice, having told him the quickest way to the other side was to jump down. A herd of animals arrive, singing 'Make way for Bunga the Wise' which grabs their attention. They run over, to find out that Bunga is taking his advice all over the Pride Lands. As they're talking, the temporary dam bursts and the animals run. Kion tells the Lion Guard to follow him, as he rushes to save some nearby animals, with Ono taking to the skies. With the buffalo and zebras following Kion and with Fuli picking up a hedgehog along the way, they race away from the water, and soon arrive at a junction point. Kion asks Ono which way to go. As Ono sees one route leading outside where the water can follow, he tells them left, though soon realises that he has sent them to a dead end. Kion tells everyone to get behind him, and performs the Roar of the Elders, which pushes the water back and out the other way, with rocks falling down to secure their safety. The animals and the Lion Guard are finally able to relax, near a waterfall that was created when Kion used his roar. Although Beshte is happy, Ono is concerned about the next storm that occurs. Can't Wait to be Queen Ono flies over to Pride Rock, much to Kion's confusion, as the Guard awaits him down on the ground. They return to Pride Rock, where Ono is cleaning himself in preparation for Kiara's appearance, explaining that he has been asked to give her the morning report. As Kiara appears, she approaches Ono, though Kion expresses his anger at taking him away from the Lion Guard. Tiifu and Zuri are shocked at Kion's outburst, though Kiara goes on to ask Ono for the morning report. He reports that everything is clear from Mikunu Cliff to Ukuni Woods, and that everyone is excited of her becoming Queen. He continues to inform her that the oryxes aren't fighting, the eland herd is migrating east along the river as expected, and that several new beehives were spotted along the path. Kiara thanks Ono, who thanks her back, much to Kion's further irritance as the egret fails to come up with a suitable title for Kion. Kion asks his sister if he can have Ono back, though Kiara becomes worried that the bees may sting the eland and send them into chaos. and tells Kion to send the Lion Guard out to divert them away. Kion is about to leave, when Kiara asks if they can divert the eland away from the bees nest. The Lion Guard find the bees, and Ono confirms that the eland are on their way. Since his sister couldn't tell him how to handle the situation, as opposed to moving the eland away from the bees as Kiara stated, Kion believes that the best solution is to move the bees. This plan backfires, and the bees chase after the Lion Guard, and Ono makes several turns in an attempt to flee the bees. The Lion Guard smash into the eland, creating more chaos. The Lion Guard return to Pride Rock covered in bee stings, and Kion insists that it wasn't a total disaster, though Kiara disbelieves him. When she asks, Ono admits that most of the elands were redirected, and Fuli adds that they didn't all trust them. Later, Kion calls for the Lion Guard who are resting in The Lair of the Lion Guard, and they rush off to save Kiara, who has fallen for a trap set by Janja. Ono locates Kiara in the Broken Rock, and informs Kion that she's surrounded by hyenas. After Kion has rescued his sister, Ono, Bunga, Fuli and Beshte arrive to back up their leader. Seeing the odds, the hyenas run away. Trivia *He is the smallest member of the guard, and the only one that can fly. *His catchphrase, "Hapana!" is Swahili for "Oh, no!". *Ono's name means 'passion' in Swahili. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:The Lion Guard Members Ono Ono Category:Protagonists Category:Pridelanders Category:Series Characters Category:Return of the Roar Characters